Misery Buisness
by dancingonathinline
Summary: No matter how much it hurts inside knowing that it should have been me I would take all the pain to guarentee that hes happy and he is so that's the end of that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: i dont own house of anubis or paramore if i did the band wouldnt have split and joy would not exist although im not sure how the show would be without the mystery **_

_**Nina's Point of View**_

Dear Diary,

On the outside I'm calm I'm ok nothings wrong. On the inside however I'm seething furious pissed off you get the picture. See the second Joy walked back into the house _he _abandoned me. I thought he was mine . I get that we were never really dating but we were so close I could feel it like how you feel a word on the tip of your tounge. Now I'm furious. But on the outside to show the others I dont get angry easily (lie) I'm happy for _them_. Joy and Fabian. Although I wish it was me he was with not her. They got together eight months ago and for a two week period during that time when they broke up he was mine again. My best friend, my crush, my favorite person. Then _she_ wanted him back and he went running off like the little dog she has turned him into. Ugh I wish I could scream or at least vent more but I think I hear Amber coming up the least I still have her.

Sincerly,

Nina M.

I hide my diary in the box under my bed just as Amber burst through the door. **(a/n i never understood how nina could be so stupid to hid her diary and the pieces under her bed i mean obvious much)**

"Ugh!" Amber said/screeched as she threw herself head first onto the other side of my bed.

"What's wrong" I asked. She sat up and glared at me.

"Your what's wrong Nina! You think I'm so stupid that I haven't noticed what your feeling about Fabian and Joy. I _know_ you Nina Martin and you are boiling with anger. I mean look at you right now I just mentioned their_ names_ and you narrowed your eyes. You need to do something other than hide your feelings and vent to the diary that I _know_ you were writing in before I came in." She said this so fast I could barely catch half of what she was saying. She finished with huff and slammed back down on the bed on her back and started staring at the ceiling.

"Your right" I said quietly. "I am mad. Pissed even. But what can I do Amber! He's happy and I wont take that from him . No matter how upset it makes me to see him with her, No matter how much it hurts inside knowing that it should have been me I would take all the pain to guarentee that hes happy and he is so that's the end of that."

"No Nina thats not the end of that! He's not completely happy can't you see that! He misses you Neens. He does and it annoys her. And we all know how Joy is when shes annoyed. She knows that a part of him will always love you and she _hates_ that." She finishes after emphasizing the word hates.

"Ok Amber but what do you want me to do go tell him I love him I thought when we kissed at prom that implied enough apprently I was wrong!" I say my voice shaking towards the end.

"Aww Neens it'll be ok!" Amber exclaimed hugging me tightly. After I cried for a few moments She said "Come on lets get you cleaned up. It's almost time for dinner." She dragged me to the bathroom and cleaned me up. Then she ransacked my closet pulling out a pair of black skinnys, a light pink top with lace around the edges and a pair of sparkly black flats. She tossed the outfit at me and told me to put it on while she ransacked my jewelry box. After I got dressed she tossed me the jewelry. She had picked out my love locket which also doubled as a watch , my studded heart shaped earrings, red purple and pink gemy bracelets, and two rings one that was dark purple and unrecongnizable and another that was light purple with gold wrapped around it a present from my gran. **(a/n the characters outfits are on my profile check them out)**

"Umm Amber two questions?" I said timidly afraid after her strange burst of intelligence earlier.

"Yea Nina." She said as she got ready.

"One whose ring is this I know it can't be yours it's not a good enough shade of pink and two why are we getting dressed up." I asked as she sat me down in front of a mirror and began to curl my hair.

"Ok the ring is an old friendship ring that Mara gave me. I asked her if she would be upset if you wore it tonight and she said no. Second you were to busy being angry to remember that tonight were going out to dinner with Trudy and Fabian's Uncle Ade." She said sounding disgusted at the mention of Fabian.

"Oh ok then " I said. She then told me to go talk to Patricia because she needed to finish getting ready. I walked down the stairs towards Patricia's room but when I opened the door joy was there so I just turned and left after telling her to tell Patricia I stopped by. I walked outside and walked around campus for a half hour before returning to the house.

I went upstairs to find Amber sitting on my bed reading a magazine She was all dressed and apparently waiting for me. She had on a dress that had a black top and fushia skirt. She had matching flats on to. For jewelry she was wearing pink oval shaped earrings with a gold swirl design on them, a gold cuff bracelet with pink beads scattered through the rings, a gold ring with a large pink oval gem in the center,and a really cute silver necklace with a tiny camera charm on it that shouldn't have matched but did. Lastly she was carrying a hot pink clutch purse.

"Amber you look awesome!" I exclaimed. She laughed looking up from her magazine then her smile faded.

"What happened?" I asked

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" She screamed.

"Nothing I just went for a walk around campus" I said

"Was it windy?" She asked after She calmed down.

"Yea I guess." I said

"Ugh!" She said "Sit down." She commanded pointing to the chair in front of the mirror. I sat and she began to fidel with my hair again. An hour later and we were ready to go.

As we walked down the stairs I noticed Joy walking with Fabian. _O god. _I thought _Here we go again._ She was wearing an extremely short red dress with a plunging neckline. She was wearing bright red lipstick that made her look like a clown. She also had on a pair of black thigh high boats that could only be made of latex. That was it. She wasn't wearing jewelry or a coat or even carrying a purse! I think her main goal was just to show skin! Beside me I heard Amber snarl almost meanicingly and I knew exactly why. Joy was all over Fabian and she was only doing it because he had glanced at me when I walked down the stairs.

"All hard thrown in second of tramp." I heard Amber muttering next to me but couldn't make out all of what she was saying. **(a/n in case your wondering amber was saying it was - all my hard work thrown away in a second because of that tramp.) **Mara and Patricia walked in shortly afterwards.

Mara was wearing a white tanktop that was dressy a black skirt and black flats. Over her shoulder was a small black purse. She was wearing black teardrop earrings, a ring with a black heart in the center, and a necklace with a laptop charm on it. Her hair was straightened. My initial thought was 'Did Mara get her side of the closet mixed with Patricia's?' then I remembered she was still angry at Mick.

Patricia had on a dark blue top that had a wrapping style and dark blue skinnys. She had worn her black converse because she and I quote "Would never be caught in heels". For jewery she wore a black ring with an antique looking portrait in the center, a set of black bracelets and black half circle earrings.

We loaded up the cabs and were off to the restuarant. Nothing of real importance happened in the cab. Just Joy and Fabian being all snuggly and Amber cursing them for making me upset. We got to the resturant and were quickly seated. Amber was on my left side and ugh Fabian was on my right. Suddenly the music in the restuarant stopped and the owner announced that he was starting a new tradition at the resturant. Every Sunday would be open mike night. I saw Amber's eyes light up and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No" I said firmly,when she turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes. "No no a thousand times no." Last week Amber had caught me singing in the music room and had been waiting for a chance like this to "showcase my talents" as she said.

"Why won't you sing Nina?" Joy asked snottily. "Your not chicken are you?" At this the group started laughing excluding Amber,Trudy,and Fabian's uncle.

"Ok that is it!" Amber exclaimed,getting ready to knock Joy down to size.

"No Amber it's fine really." I said. Amber looked at me shocked."I can fight my own battles." I whispered. And with that I walked up to the owner and said "I'd like to sing."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. "What would you like to sing?" He asked.

"Ummm how about misery buissness by paramore?" I said.

"Cool! Hit it!" He said to the band. Man this guy was perky.

When the band started to play I took a moment to say a few words.

"This song goes out to the lovely girl in red and her companion." I said smiling they hadn't heard the song I would be singing because I was speaking privately to the owner. Fabian beamed at me while Amber looked on in horror. When I started to sing I channeled in all the energy and anger I'd been holding back for the past few weeks.

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. **_

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile. **_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good. **_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like.  
It's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! **_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good. **_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving. **_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now. **_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

When I finished I looked over to see ninety nine percent of the group with their mouths open. The only person who didn't looked shocked was Amber. She looked pleased and smug. Suddenly Joy burst up from her seat and started screaming at me.

"Who do you think you are!" She shouted. "You come out of west bubble land and call me a whore! Why dont you just go back to america where you belong?" At this point I think she expected me to burst into tears or something but I stood my ground.

"You know what Joy! You and Fabian have put me through hell the past few weeks! You came back and took away my best friend - At this point Amber made an coughing noise so I rephrased - My best guy friend and left me with nothing but a broken heart. You think you can come and take me down when I feel my strongest but you are mistaken! Now why dont you sit your trampy self back down and eat your food. After that I dont expect to EVER have another coversation like this with you again." With that I strode out of the resturant grabbing my jacket and Amber on my way out.

"Nina I can not believe you just did that" She exclaimed.

"Me either." I said "But now I bet Fabian hates me even more."

"I don't hate you." A voice said behind me. It was Fabian. "I'm a little scared of you but I dont hate you."

"Um I guess I'll leave you guys alone." Amber muttered. She walked back inside the resturant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"I didn't think you would care" I said quietly I knew that he was talking about what I had been feeling.

"Of course I care Nina I always have and I always will your my best friend no your more than that I love you Nina I wish I never hurt you." I looked at him stunned.

" I I I" I stuttered. Then I did the dumbest thing ever. I ran. I ran all the way back to anubis. I ran past the house and straight to the burnt elm tree. When I stopped I noticed someone had been following me. It was dark so I couldnt see who it was I knew it was a guy though. I kicked the myserious person in the well I kicked him where it counts. I heard a muffled curse followed by Fabian's voice saying...

"Nina what the freak I tell you I love you then you run away. I try to follow you and make things better and you kick me in my no no square seriously is that how mad you are!"

"O crap no Fabian I'm sorry crap here let me help you up." I stick out my hand and he grabs it yanking me down next to him. Then he kisses me full on the lips. When we finally part I look at him confused.

"What about Joy?" I ask quietly.

"Joy is an over glorified tart. I'm not even sure why I dated her. After you left the resturant I broke up with her because of the things she said to you." At this point we had stood and were heading back to the house.

"So what are we now?" I asked

"Well that depends." He said. "On..." I probed "Whether you say yes to being my girlfriend." I was to excited to say anything so I just nodded. Yes.

Suddenly we heard Amber's excited scream reverberate through the woods.

"Amber!" Fabian and I exclaimed laughing. With that we walked back to the house. And if your wondering what happened to Joy she fell in love with a hobo and left the school. The end!

_**so there it is my first fabina not sure i like the ending though it feels kinda rushed to me . oh well i can only improve with time i guess. **_


	2. AHHHH!

**You guys the teaser trailer is up! Season two teaser trailer is up! No lie it's on my profile go see it now! This is being posted on my most popular stories so it gets out faster. Spread the word!**


End file.
